J'adore la bibliothèque
by Loulouche
Summary: [OS - RedBeauty] Alors que Ruby laisse le service à sa grand-mère pour l'après-midi, elle compte bien en profiter pour rendre visite à sa petite amie à la bibliothèque...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après cette longue absence, je publie enfin un petit quelque chose ! Bon, c'est pas la suite de "Derrière le masque" et j'en suis désolée... Mais je me suis dit que pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi longue, vous faire passer le temps en attendant le prochain chapitre, et vous remercier d'être aussi patients, j'allais publier ce OS. Pour la première fois ce ne sera pas du SwanQueen, mais on reste dans le domaine du femlash avec du RedBeauty.**

 **ATTENTION rating M donc qui n'aime pas ne lit pas !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ruby venait de finir son service de midi. Les clients voulant déjeuner s'étaient succédés jusqu'à quinze heures, l'obligeant à rester plus tard que d'habitude. A croire que le jour où Granny avait accepté de lui laisser prendre une pause dans l'après-midi, tous les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient donné le mot pour prolonger son attente. Mais finalement, elle avait fini de servir la dernière table où se trouvaient les sept nains et elle allait pouvoir laisser sa grand-mère prendre la relève.

Elle alla déposer son tablier en cuisine et fit un saut chez elle pour arranger son maquillage et sa coiffure. Une fois prête, elle quitta son petit appartement direction la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était arrivée et entrait. Elle fut étonnée de constater que l'endroit n'était pas désert comme d'habitude en sentant l'odeur d'Archie, accompagné de Pongo comme toujours, ainsi que celle de la Fée Bleue. Le silence était néanmoins religieux, seulement troublé par un bruit de pas qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Se fiant à son ouïe aiguisée et à son odorat, la grande brune trouva celle qu'elle cherchait en un instant. Trop occupée à ranger des livres dans un rayon, la bibliothécaire ne l'entendit pas tandis qu'elle approchait à pas de loup.

Belle sursauta violemment et fit volte-face en sentant des mains se poser sur sa taille. Son expression effrayée se détendit quand elle reconnut la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Oh c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu aurais pu te manifester.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es toujours dans la Lune, sourit la plus grande des deux avant d'embrasser tendrement sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Belle quand elles se séparèrent.

\- J'ai réussi à négocier de laisser le restaurant à Granny jusqu'au service de ce soir, et donc j'ai voulu te faire une surprise et venir te voir.

\- C'est adorable Ruby, sourit la bibliothécaire.

\- Mais je _suis_ adorable, railla la louve en retour, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Quelqu'un entra, signalant sa présence par le bruit de la porte, et alors Belle s'excusa pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. En effet, même de loin, il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour que l'ouïe aiguisée de la lycanthrope reconnaisse la voix de son amie Mary-Margaret.

Belle revint après avoir guidé l'institutrice jusqu'au rayon qui l'intéressait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ruby.

Sa petite amie ne releva pas le fait qu'elle sache qui venait d'arriver dans la bibliothèque. Si au début les sens de la louve bien plus développés que ceux des humains avaient perturbé la brune aux yeux bleus, elle y était maintenant habituée et ne s'en formalisait plus.

\- Des livres sur les oiseaux, comme toujours, répondit Belle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La lycanthrope sourit, amusée.

\- Un jour il faudra vraiment que je lui dise que les enfants n'en peuvent plus des piafs à chaque cours de bio.

La brunette laissa échapper un rire et alors Ruby fut ravie d'entendre ce son si doux. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et encercla sa taille de ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

\- Maintenant que tout ce beau monde est occupé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de profiter de ma pause exceptionnelle ? susurra la plus grande avec un sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Ruby, je ne peux pas quitter la bibliothèque sur mes heures de travail.

\- Je sais, mais qui te parle de quitter la bibliothèque ?

Belle comprit ce que lui proposait implicitement sa petite amie et alors le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- On ne va pas faire ça ici !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais parce qu'on n'est pas toutes seules enfin !

La louve leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. D'abord les habitants prolongeaient son service plus que de raison, et maintenant ils se donnaient tous rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le jour précis où elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit déserte comme c'était habituellement le cas.

\- Arrête un peu de faire ta puritaine, taquina-t-elle sa petite amie.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux haches de la petite brune aux cheveux bouclés puis elle s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit tout contre son oreille.

\- Je sais que rien que l'idée de faire l'amour ici t'excite.

Quand elle se recula, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, elle vit sa petite amie rougir furieusement, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

Prenant son silence pour une approbation, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais alors Belle la repoussa. Elle la regarda d'un air où se mêlaient incompréhension et contrariété. Elle allait parler quand la bibliothécaire l'interrompit.

\- Pas ici. Il y a des rayons plus à l'écart, viens.

Sur ce, elle prit la main de Ruby et l'entraîna à sa suite, laquelle Ruby se laissa volontiers faire, trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois qu'elles furent à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, dans les archives – qui étaient accessibles aux visiteurs mais n'étaient jamais consultées par personne – Belle lâcha la main de sa petite amie et fondit aussitôt sur elle. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La louve la connaissait bien, et dès qu'elle entendit son grognement de mécontentement, elle comprit le message : d'un geste qu'on sentait habituel, elle se débarrassa des talons hauts qui venaient encore grandir son mètre soixante-douze, et ceux que Belle portait elle-même lui permirent de réduire nettement l'écart de taille. La bibliothécaire plongea ses mains dans la longue chevelure de sa petite amie sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent des baisers fiévreux pendant plusieurs minutes tout en parcourant le corps de l'autre de leurs mains, et ce sans la moindre gêne vis-à-vis du lieu où elles se trouvaient à cet instant. D'un geste impatient, Ruby fit reculer l'autre brune sans se séparer d'elle pour autant. Quand elles heurtèrent brutalement un rayon, la louve ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle saisit fermement son amante par les cuisses et la souleva, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour d'elle. Belle ne se fit par prier et elle plaqua entièrement son corps à celui de la plus grande en approfondissant leur baiser.

Les mains de la serveuse glissèrent pour arriver jusqu'aux fesses de la bibliothécaire, et cette dernière gémit doucement quand elle les serra fermement avec envie. C'est à cet instant que Belle mit fin à leur échange plein de désir. Elle avait les joues empourprées et éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à rassembler ses idées, mais elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça là.

\- On est déjà en train de le faire.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- C'est justement ça qui est excitant.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ruby s'attaqua au cou de la petite brune qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Malgré tout, elle tenta de résister et de reprendre les choses en mains.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, souffla-t-elle, perdue dans son désir qui ne faisait que monter et qui avait fait naître une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre.

\- Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferai, dit la lycanthrope entre deux baisers sur sa clavicule.

\- Ruby…

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de le faire ici et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et j'arrêterai.

Belle la stoppa soudain en lui saisissant fermement le visage à deux mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. La grande brune crut qu'elle allait lui dire d'arrêter, et elle sentait déjà la frustration l'envahir. Mais ce fut tout autre chose qui sortit de sa magnifique bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire ici, ça je m'en fiche.

Elle marqua une courte pause qui fit naître un air d'incompréhension et de déception sur le visage de son amante.

\- C'est de toi que j'ai envie.

Et sur ce, elle scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser tout sauf chaste.

Ruby ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la langue de son amante venir taquiner la sienne puis lécher sa lèvre supérieure. La bibliothécaire lâcha son visage et ses mains descendirent à la rencontre des boutons de son chemisier rouge. En quelques secondes à peine, le vêtement était ouvert et avait glissé de ses épaules pour rejoindre le sol. La plus grande des deux rajusta sa prise sur les fesses de sa petite amie. Un nouveau gémissement lui fut arraché quand cette dernière saisit ses seins encore retenus par son soutien-gorge et commença à les masser d'une main experte qui connaissait le moindre de ses désirs, la moindre de ses faiblesses.

Après un moment, gênée par le sous-vêtement devenu bien trop encombrant, Belle fit habilement glisser ses mains dans le dos de son amante et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Aussitôt que le malheureux morceau de tissu fut retiré et négligemment lâché par terre, la jeune femme saisit d'une main l'un des seins qui venaient d'être libérés. Pour autant, le deuxième ne fut pas délaissé. Elle abandonna les lèvres de sa petite amie et vint plaquer sa bouche sur le téton laissé à nu, dressé d'excitation. Les coups de langue qu'elle donna enflammèrent les sens de la serveuse qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents et défaillit. Elle lâcha sa petite amie et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de celle-ci pour s'agripper fermement au rayon sur lequel elles étaient appuyées.

Voir ainsi Ruby à sa merci fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Elle avait resserré sa prise autour de la taille de sa partenaire quand celle-ci l'avait lâchée, et elle était donc au plus proche d'elle. Et cette proximité, elle comptait bien en profiter. Lentement, elle entama des ondulations du bassin. Pour assurer sa position elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la lycanthrope et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Dans le même temps, elle abandonna sa poitrine pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Un doux soupir franchit les lèvres de Ruby qui bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement avaient fait monter la tension d'un cran et la température avait soudainement augmenté dans la petite pièce qui accueillait les archives. Belle, ambitieuse, commença à mordiller le cou de la grande brune. Cette dernière se laissa faire. Tout du moins au début… Dès qu'elle sentit sa petite amie appuyer davantage ses morsures elle lâcha un grondement de mise en garde. Pourtant, la bibliothécaire poursuivit son œuvre et Ruby savait que d'ici peu, une marque serait visible. Sans plus attendre, elle se dégagea brusquement. La petite brune, prise par surprise, s'apprêtait à protester. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La louve s'attaqua à son cou sans pitié. Un cri où se mêlaient surprise et douleur échappa à la bibliothécaire. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à stopper sa petite amie. La douleur était grisante et ne tarda pas à laisser place au plaisir. Ruby pinçait la peau si fort entre ses dents que sa victime se demanda pendant une seconde si ce n'était pas plutôt ses crocs de loup qu'elle avait à cet instant. Quand enfin elle lâcha prise, elle regarda son œuvre avec de la fierté dans les yeux tandis que le sang commençait déjà à affluer sous la peau sensible.

La seconde d'après elle approchait à nouveau sa bouche du cou de Belle.

\- Ruby, non ! Ne-

Ses vaines protestations moururent dans sa gorge, rapidement remplacées par un soupir. Cette fois-ci la lycanthrope ne l'avait pas mordue, bien au contraire. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou avec une tendresse toute particulière, comme pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Belle se laissa aller avec plaisir à ces douces attentions. Les mains de Ruby retrouvèrent leur place sur les fesses de son amante et cette dernière laissa les siennes vagabonder dans la chevelure qui lui était offerte. La serveuse remonta lentement ses baisers jusqu'à atteindre un endroit bien précis, là où elle savait Belle particulièrement sensible : dans le creux du cou, juste sous la mâchoire, près de l'oreille. La réaction fut immédiate et la bibliothécaire gémit presque plaintivement. Elle s'abandonna complètement à sa petite amie, lui offrant son cou pour qu'elle l'explore comme bon lui semblait.

La petite brune aux yeux bleus était à présent à nouveau sur ses pieds, ce qui leur laissait à toutes les deux plus de liberté de mouvement. Sans cesser l'œuvre qu'elle avait entamée avec ses lèvres, Ruby remonta une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de sa compagne et ramena l'autre devant elle. Dans une caresse sensuelle, elle fit glisser ses doigts avec légèreté le long de la jambe de la bibliothécaire en remontant avec une lenteur exaspérante. Sa main passa sous la robe de sa petite amie et poursuivit son chemin. Belle commençait à s'agiter avec impatience et alors la louve lui saisit fermement la cuisse à la naissance des fesses. Echauffée par ce geste plein d'autorité, la plus petite des deux jeunes femmes sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Néanmoins elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

D'une poussée sur les épaules de sa petite amie, elle la fit reculer. Ruby alla heurter les rayonnages qui se trouvaient dans son dos et alors sans perdre de temps, la bibliothécaire fondit sur elle. Elles jouaient depuis trop longtemps déjà à son goût et elle commençait à se lasser. Elle voulait plus.

Sans perdre une seconde, Belle déboutonna le short en jean outrageusement court que portait son amante. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de retirer convenablement le vêtement et plongea directement sa main dedans. Un sourire coquin étira ses traits quand elle rencontra un string qui couvrait tout juste l'intimité de la grande brune et l'écarta pour venir caresser son sexe. Au moment où Ruby allait lâcher un gémissement sonore, l'autre brune plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant ainsi le cri d'un baiser brûlant. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer et entamèrent alors un lent ballet qui ne faisait qu'exacerber l'excitation que la louve ressentait déjà.

Ruby était surprise de voir son amante si entreprenante, elle qui était au départ réticente, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait ce contraste entre son tempérament habituellement calme et posé et l'autorité dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans leurs moments intimes. Car de l'autorité elle en avait à cet instant précis, c'était certain. Alors qu'elle venait de tenter d'ouvrir la fermeture de la robe qui se trouvait dans le dos de la bibliothécaire, cette dernière l'en avait empêchée et avait plaqué sa main aux rayonnages sans ménagement, si bien qu'un livre en était tombé. Aucune d'elle n'y prêta attention et leur chorégraphie se poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas pour se libérer, la plus petite lâcha d'elle-même la plus grande et avec sa main à présent libre, elle prit l'un des seins de sa partenaire en coupe. Elle saisit le téton entre son pouce et son index et le fit lentement rouler. La sensation produite par ce geste ajoutée au mouvement de va et vient que la bibliothécaire avait entamé en elle avec ses doigts quelques secondes plus tôt mit Ruby dans tous ses états. Elle gémit sans retenue. Il était certain que si à cet instant les bouches des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas été étroitement liées dans un baiser langoureux, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque l'auraient entendue exprimer son plaisir.

La serveuse se sentait chavirer mais elle refusait de le faire seule. Aussi commença-t-elle à relever la robe de sa petite amie : si elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer alors elle procéderait autrement. Belle la laissa faire et alors la lycanthrope s'empressa de glisser sa main sous le vêtement. Mais quand elle atteignit son objectif elle se figea net. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux alors qu'elle les avait gardés fermés jusque-là.

Belle ne portait rien sous sa robe.

Cette dernière se sépara d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire coquin. Elle avait cessé sa pénétration et retiré ses doigts de l'intimité de Ruby, mais alors que celle-ci aurait dû ainsi être en capacité de parler de façon intelligible, elle balbutia maladroitement.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas… Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Je voulais te faire une surprise ce soir en passant te chercher à la fin de ton service, mais il semblerait que les choses aient été précipitées. Je pensais à la cuisine une fois que tout le monde serait parti, mais finalement la bibliothèque c'est très bien aussi.

La grande brune rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Belle était le genre de femme à ne pas porter de sous-vêtements. Néanmoins cette initiative ne lui déplaisait pas, si elle était tout à fait franche elle aurait même dit qu'elle adorait ça. Un sourire se dessina petit à petit sur ses lèvres tandis que l'envie pouvait se lire dans le regard qu'elle porta sur sa partenaire.

\- Tu devrais avoir ce genre d'idées plus souvent, susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de la bibliothécaire, son assurance retrouvée.

Cette dernière accueillit le baiser qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir et y répondit sans attendre, et alors elles reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Belle caressait le dos de sa petite amie d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle œuvrait entre ses jambes. Ruby quant à elle, avait commencé à prendre soin de l'intimité humide de sa compagne tout en la tenant par la nuque pour l'embrasser et la maintenir plaquée contre elle.

A mesure que les minutes passaient la tension était plus forte dans le corps de chacune et l'atmosphère leur paraissait soudain étouffante. Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus bruyants, si bien qu'elles prenaient le risque d'être entendues à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient pour qu'elles reprennent leur souffle. Belle sentit bientôt les muscles de Ruby se raidir subitement, signe qu'elle était proche du paroxysme du plaisir. Son propre corps ne tarda pas à se tendre. Elles étaient toutes les deux au bord du gouffre et ce fut la louve qui bascula la première. Elle voulut se séparer de son amante pour crier son plaisir mais cette dernière l'en empêcha, gardant à l'esprit qu'on pouvait les entendre malgré le plaisir qui lui embrouillait les idées. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la petite brune pour rejoindre la louve dans son orgasme, et alors leurs cris se mêlèrent. Elles jouirent à l'unisson, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, agités de tremblements de plaisir.

Elles mirent un certain temps à se remettre de leur orgasme et à redescendre sur terre et restèrent donc appuyées au rayon chargé de livres. Ruby caressait doucement les cheveux de sa petite amie quand elle prit la parole :

\- Jusque-là je trouvais cet endroit ennuyeux au possible, mais en fin de compte, j'adore la bibliothèque.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Belle qui se blottit davantage contre elle en souriant.

Alors qu'elles échangeaient des baisers tendres bien moins pressants que les précédents et se câlinaient mutuellement, elles furent rappelées à la réalité par une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien.

\- Belle ?

Elles bondirent toutes les deux et se redressèrent en entendant les pas de Mary-Margaret approcher. Emportées par leur plaisir, elles en avaient l'une comme l'autre complètement oublié qu'elles se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque et elles retombèrent brutalement de leur petit nuage.

\- Belle, tu es là ? appela à nouveau la brunette qui approchait dangereusement.

La bibliothécaire ramassa précipitamment les vêtements dont elle avait débarrassés sa petite amie et lui fourra dans les mains.

\- Rhabille-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle sans trop élever la voix.

Ruby s'apprêtait à parler mais la petite brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle la poussa sans ménagement derrière un autre rayon de livres puis alla à la rencontre de Mary-Margaret.

\- Ah te voilà ! dit cette dernière en tombant nez à nez avec la jeune femme à l'entrée de la pièce qui abritait les archives.

\- Désolée, j'étais en plein rangement.

\- Tu rangeais les archives ? s'étonna l'institutrice en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui.

\- Personne ne les consulte jamais.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Belle tenta de trouver une explication.

\- C'est vrai. Mais… Jefferson est passé hier et il avait besoin d'un document archivé. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait dans cette pièce depuis que je gère la bibliothèque, dit-elle en forçant un rire pour rendre son mensonge plus crédible, ce qui sembla convaincre son amie. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? poursuivit-elle.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu aurais des documents concernant les mésanges ? J'ai trouvé quelques informations dans les livres que tu m'as donnés tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas très détaillé. J'aurais besoin de-

\- Salut Mary !

Belle se tourna avec un air horrifié vers Ruby qui venait de sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci portait son sourire habituel, comme si la situation n'avait rien de bizarre. La brune à cheveux courts la regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La bibliothécaire resta muette et fusilla la louve du regard quand cette dernière l'appela à l'aide des yeux. Elle ne l'aiderait pas, c'était hors de question. La lycanthrope s'apprêtait à balbutier une réponse mais Mary-Margaret ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Non… Ne me dites pas que… Non mais je rêve !

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face n'étaient pas sûres que leur amie ait réellement compris la situation et ce qui venait de se passer entre elles, aussi restèrent-elles silencieuses. Mais l'institutrice mit bientôt fin à leur questionnement resté informulé. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre à une vitesse vertigineuse et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua leurs vêtements froissés et les cheveux en bataille de Ruby. Pour finir, ses yeux se stoppèrent net et s'écarquillèrent sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas noté plus tôt : Belle portait dans le cou un suçon qui semblait avoir été réalisé avec soin, et même ses cheveux qu'elle avait de toute évidence tenté d'utiliser pour le masquer ne suffisaient pas.

\- _PORN_ !

C'était un cri du cœur. L'exclamation était sortie naturellement, comme tant d'autres fois. La brunette ne le savait pas mais beaucoup de ses amies avaient établi d'un commun accord que ce mot était sa devise officieuse – l'officielle étant bien entendu le fameux _Je te retrouverai toujours_. Ruby retint à grande peine un rire et sa petite amie lui asséna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Je ne compte déjà plus les fois où j'ai surpris Emma et Regina à la mairie ou même ailleurs, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

Belle répondit par un sourire gêné et coupable tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. La réaction de la lycanthrope fut en revanche bien différente.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous n'avez jamais fait ça au poste David et toi !

\- Aucun risque ! Comme je viens de te le dire c'est le terrain de jeu de ma fille et de mon ex belle-mère et actuelle belle-fille. David me l'a déjà proposé mais dès qu'on faisait quoi que ce soit j'avais des images d'elles en tête et… Enfin bref ! Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Les joues de Mary-Margaret s'étaient empourprées au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ce qui fit rire la serveuse.

\- Des fois quand je t'entends parler de ce genre de choses j'en viens à me demander comment Emma et Neal sont venus au monde. Vous avez vraiment une vie intime en dehors de vos bisous d'adolescents ?

\- Ruby ! s'indigna Belle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'institutrice comme si la bibliothécaire n'était pas intervenue. Seulement on ne l'étale pas aux yeux de tous comme vous le faites.

\- On ne l'étale pas aux yeux de tous ! La preuve : on a pris la peine d'aller dans les archives, répliqua la grande brune avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, on a une vision des choses tellement différente pour ça. D'ailleurs je ne veux même pas y penser ! Rien que de l'évoquer à demis mots j'ai des images qui me viennent en tête et… Mon Dieu ! _Porn_ !

Elle venait de parler d'une traite en ponctuant son discours par des grimaces. Son amie lycanthrope éclata de rire face à son attitude et cette fois Belle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle était plus réservée que Ruby sur le sujet mais bien moins réfractaire à en parler que Mary-Margaret qui elle, semblait être allergique à ce genre de conversations.

L'institutrice tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Et pour tes livres ? l'apostropha la bibliothécaire.

\- Je repasserai plus tard, répondit la brunette sans se retourner. Pour l'instant il y a trop d'ondes sexuelles dans l'air, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps !

Les deux brunes restèrent interdites et la regardèrent s'éloigner. Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer et alors, elles échangèrent un regard complice. La seconde d'après elles étaient prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable qu'elles ne cherchaient d'ailleurs même plus à maîtriser. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux les côtes et des larmes commençaient à perler à leurs yeux.

Quand enfin elles parvinrent à se calmer, Belle se fit plus sérieuse :

\- Pourquoi tu es sortie aussi vite ? Je pensais que tu attendrais qu'elle soit partie !

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire à la base. Mais quand elle s'est mise à parler de mésanges avec un enthousiasme digne d'une gamine de cinq ans je n'ai pas pu résister, l'occasion était trop belle !

\- Tu es horrible !

Malgré ses propos la petite brune ne put s'empêcher de rire, et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa petite amie.

\- Ce sera une expérience à réitérer ! s'exclama la louve.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ? la taquina la serveuse.

\- N'y compte pas non plus ! fit semblant de s'indigner la bibliothécaire en se prêtant au jeu. On ne recommencera pas de sitôt d'ailleurs.

\- Donc on recommencera ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Pourtant il y a encore quelques minutes tu n'avais pas l'air opposé à l'idée de recommencer, railla Ruby, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es insupportable, sourit sa petite amie en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais que tu adores ça.

\- Admettons.

Sur ce, Ruby posa une main sur la taille de Belle pour l'attirer dans un baiser tendre auquel répondit la petite brune sans attendre.

Quand elles se séparèrent, la louve garda ses lèvres toutes proches de celles de sa compagne et chuchota :

\- Sérieusement… Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?

En guise de réponse, Belle se contenta de lui offrir un sourire paré de mystère en se noyant dans les yeux gris envoutants qui lui faisaient face.


End file.
